Chasing Shadows
by MiaW27
Summary: La vida de Naomi ha dado un giro de 180º desde la muerte de su madre y ahora se encuentra, angustiada y llena de temores. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a los Cullen y los Quileute, cuando Rosalie y Emmett le ofrezcan ayuda, cuando lo que ella estaba buscando: ser querida, se convierta en una realidad?. ¿Será capaz de dejar atrás todos sus miedos y dar una oportunidad al amor?
1. Prólogo

_La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la trama general, excepto algunos personajes que son creación propia. Solo busco honrar de alguna manera los libros de la Saga Crepúsculo que me hicieron soñar._

**CHASING SHADOWS**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Independiente. Alegre. Despreocupada. Alocada. Fuerte. Valiente. Amable. Honrada. Confiable. Risueña. Entusiasta_.

Aceptada. Feliz. Libre. Querida.

Cuando era pequeña solía- junto a mi madre- escribir en una hoja las sensaciones mas fuertes que me recorrían, y, entre las dos, hicimos una larga lista de adjetivos que queríamos, anhelábamos y deseábamos que fueran nuestros valores.

Yo escribía la lista fijándome en ella, presa de una admiración infantil, quería ser como ella, quería tener todas esas cualidades que mi madre poseía, quería ser justa como ella, hermosa, alegre y buena. Mi madre, escribía la lista para que "fuera mucho mejor que ella", para que siguiera siendo como era, porque, según mi madre, yo poseía las cualidades más maravillosas que cualquier persona necesita.

_Simpática. Educada. Generosa. Despierta. Curiosa. Inteligente. Sincera. Alegre._

Cuando crecí, la lista murió con ella y con lo que quedaba de mi y de mi familia. Al ritmo al que mi madre se iba de mi lado, los adjetivos de aquella lista fueron pareciéndome cada vez más inalcanzables, y los que yo poseía fueron desapareciendo, para siempre.

Y desde ese momento la alegre, independiente, fuerte, despreocupada y feliz Naomi pasó a anhelar ser

**Aceptada. Feliz. Libre y Querida.**

* * *

_**"**Ahora yo tenía su ipod, como mi pequeño tesoro, solo a través de la música me sentía un poco más viva, un poco más yo, un poco más Naomi."_

_**...**_

_"-Eres hermosa de todas las formas. -me dice mientras deja con suavidad el mechón detrás de mi oreja. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas y él se ríe descaradamente."_

_**...**_

_"-Yo soy Reneesme -se presenta- eres amiga de Seth y Alex ¿verdad?"_

_**...**_

_"-No voy a permitirte esto-me dice Ian después de pasar un rato observándome leer, se cruza de brazos y yo le miro de forma inquisitoria- no vas a venir aquí para consumirte y pudrirte pensando lo desgraciada que eres. Prepárate, vamos a salir a la playa, voy a presentarte a los chicos de la Push- me dice y se va tan pronto como ha acabado"_


	2. Human

La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como la trama general. Yo solo hago una versión intentando honrar la historia que me hizo soñar

* * *

**CAPITULO** 1 HUMAN

watch?v=r5yaoMjaAmE

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it

Me voy-susurro al aire, a pesar de que todavía no entiendo como sigo teniendo esta mala y estúpida costumbre sin sentido.

Cojo las llaves del recibidor de la entrada y me calzo bien las andrajosas botas de agua. Hecho una rápida ojeada atrás, en dirección a la sala, donde Matthew -mi padre- esta tumbado en el sofá, frente al televisor, durmiendo, con al menos 6 latas de cerveza escampadas por el suelo.

Me toco el brazo involuntariamente. Mientras salgo me fijo en como los vecinos me saludan sonriendo desde el otro lado de la acera, les saludo de manera forzada desde la puerta, mostrando lo más parecido a una sonrisa amable que sé hacer, y me coloco la capucha y los auriculares por debajo.

En Forks, todos conocemos a todos, es un pueblo pequeño de no mucho mas de seis mil habitantes, un lugar rodeado de bosques verdes que están siempre escondidos bajo un cielo siempre encapotado.

Nunca me había desagradado, al contrario, Forks siempre fue nuestro hogar, solíamos salir los domingos a explorar los bosques, cuando éramos una familia, y buscábamos lugares inexplorados y resguardados de la vista de todos, escondidos en algún rincón del ancho y frondoso bosque y lo convertíamos en nuestro, en nuestro secreto, en nuestro lugar secreto.

Catherine o Cathy -mi madre- las veces que venía a buscarme al colegio, me daba la mano y después de dejar en el recibidor de casa una nota, la misma de siempre, corríamos al bosque, reíamos, corríamos y jugábamos, como un par de niñas que no conocen límites. _"Agentes a explorar; verde y frío para todos, cálido y seguro para nosotras, allí donde está nuestro hogar nos podrás encontrar"._

Forks era mi hogar, ni las más grandes ciudades podrían haberme hecho tan feliz como mi infancia en Forks me hizo. La antigua Naomi, amaba el bosque. La nueva Naomi, lo odia.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya había llegado al instituto de Forks. No es que fuera de los institutos más modernos, pero no estaba tan mal. En el instituto todo es bastante mejor. Allí al menos tenía a Alex. Alexandra, o Alex como a ella le gusta que la llamen, mi mejor y única amiga.

Guapa y popular, venía de la reserva de la Push, a unos pocos kilómetros del instituto, se había cambiado este último año alegando que necesitaba cambiar de aires puesto que ya tenia demasiado visto la playa de la Push y que, la razón de mayor peso, es que quería estar conmigo. Crecimos juntas. No es que yo siempre hubiera sido la niña marginada, al contrario, hubo un tiempo, antes de que todo empeorara, que me gustaba hablar con todo el mundo, y era incluso bastante popular.

-Buenos días Nao, ¿cómo estás hoy? - me pregunta mientras me sigue tranquilamente al interior del edificio, aun que yo no la he esperado. A veces me pregunto si sabe algo, porque cuando miro sus ojos veo una chispa de intuición y de comprensión. Como si supiera mucho más de lo que creo.

-Estoy bien Alex, gracias por preguntar. Dale las gracias a tu madre por el pastel. -le digo con indiferencia, espero, aun que eso no me agrada, que con mi actitud, decida apartarse de mi lado.

Ella asiente sonriendo y, cuando ve que me peleo con el cierre de mi taquilla me aparta con un empujón y con un golpe suave, seco y preciso, abre la taquilla con total tranquilidad. Me sonríe de vuelta complacida por su propia habilidad.

-¡Ey, Alex!- la llama alguien desde el fondo del pasillo, todos se giran a mirar de vuelta, claro, todos menos yo.

-Ven Naomi, voy a presentarte a alguien -me dice sonriendo, pero me agarra de la chaqueta para que no me mueva del sitio, es decir, para que no tenga la oportunidad de huir. El chico que la ha llamado se acerca con grandes zancadas y veo, al acercarse desde la lejanía, como me saca al menos una cabeza y media.

Antes de las presentaciones acierto al pensar que es de la Push, por su tono olivado en la piel, los ojos oscuros y profundos, los pasos gráciles y seguros, las facciones limpias y perfectas, los ojos oscuros y brillantes y el cabello oscuro. Es exactamente igual que Alex, con esa seguridad, confianza y valentía.

Al llegar a nosotras, Alex le saluda con un abrazo y cuando se separan, el chico se queda observándome atentamente con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Naomi, él es Seth, viene de la Push, se ha inscrito este año y cursa dos años más que nosotras -presenta con una sonrisa coqueta- Seth, ella es Naomi, de pequeña iba a la Push, es mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga. -Y algo se me revuelve dentro cuando me presenta como su mejor amiga. _Querida. Comprendida._ Alex observa con una sonrisa a Seth y este me observa a mi sin parpadear.

Cuando al fin pestañea y sale de su ensoñación, lo hace con un rápido movimiento de mano hacia mí para presentarse. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y me echo dos pasos hacia atrás con rapidez, asustada. Es una reacción involuntaria que hace mi cuerpo, de forma inevitable se aleja, pero cuando me doy cuenta de la estupidez que he hecho, levanto la cara, y con ella se alza mi mirada hacia Alex, que me mira extrañada y preocupada, y Seth, que me mira con la expresión de dolor y rechazo más pura que he visto nunca.

No, no puedo pensar en que ella me descubra, en que ella conozca mi secreto, no en causarle dolor a ellos.

Me repito de nuevo lo estúpida que soy al ver como Alex, desconcertada, no sabe que decir para animar al chico que todavía mantiene su mirada en mi.  
-Yo… Eh...-balbuceo nerviosa.- Lo siento ha sido involuntario. Perdón. -le explico nerviosa y incluso así, soy incapaz de acercarme a él y presentarme como es debido.

Cierro mi taquilla con un movimiento torpe y salgo huyendo. La expresión torturada con la que le dejo me hace sentir tremendamente mal y la imagen se reproduce en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que llego -con diez minutos de retraso- a la clase del profesor Fitz. Mr Fitz, el profesor de ciencias matemáticas me observa unos instantes al interrumpir en su clase, en sus ojos puedo leer como si de un espejo se tratase la lástima que siente por haber perdido a la alumna que solía ser, a la antigua Naomi que le gustaba intervenir, enseñar y aprender, puedo intuir la molestia en sus ojos por la interrupción y la comprensión de su lastima hacia mí como si eso fuera suficiente explicación para perdonar mi interrupción.

-Pase, señorita Horain Siempre es un honor recibirla en clase- me dice con un leve tono de molestia. Oigo algunas risas del fondo de la clase, pero eso ya no le importa a la actual Naomi.

Paso en silencio frente al profesor, este solo me observa pasar por delante con los brazos cruzados en jarra, suspira resignado y vuelve a prestar su atención a los 23 alumnos restantes, que al menos, no le han prometido buenos resultados y luego le han abandonado . Dejo con suavidad mis libros sobre la mesa.

-Habéis oído que van a entrar 7 alumnos nuevos?-oímos yo y media clase más como preguntaba Britney, dos mesas mas allá de la mía- Son los hijos del nuevo doctor Cullen y su esposa, al parecer no tienen relación sanguínea y están saliendo entre ellos. Son raros, muy raros. –sueltan risitas entre ellas con sus comentarios antes de proseguir- Se mudaron ayer y comenzaran a atender en el instituto a partir de mañana. Una de ellos, las más joven - comentaba emocionada- asistirá con nosotros, es de nuestra misma edad, los demás irán a cursos superiores. ¿No estáis emocionadas? -preguntó Britney, todas soltaron risas histéricas y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus esmaltes de uñas.

¿Cullen? Realmente no me importa, porque no importa las veces que conozca gente nueva, si la persona querida que necesito no es capaz de volver, nada podrá mejorar nunca.


	3. Fear

La gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como la trama general. Yo solo hago una versión intentando honrar la historia que me hizo soñar

* * *

watch?v=8ArlscD4MOQ

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark_  
_Whispered poems leave you to be_  
_Humming Hallelujah in the night_  
_The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall_

**CAPITULO 2 FEAR**

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?-grita Matthew lanzando al suelo de un golpe el plato que he preparado para cenar, sin ningún tipo de recelo o duda- ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada bien? -Me espeta de golpe.

Antes solía cocinar Cathy -mamá- y siempre he recordado a Matthew por su plato preferido de lasaña pero que al parecer hoy no le gusta. Ilusa de mi, había ido a comprar cosas para la cena nada más salir del colegio, con el poco dinero ahorrado que tenía de pequeños trabajos que iba haciendo sin que él se diera cuenta, trabajos de compañeros por unos pocos de dólares, cangurar a un crio durante una tarde… Nada ha funcionado, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, por qué sigo intentándolo, por qué sigo buscando su aceptación, por qué sigo perdonándolo y creyendo que lo que me hace es lógico y normal, que lo merezco por hacerle sufrir y, sobretodo, por no saber cuidarla.

Todavía estoy mirando el plato de lasaña esparcido en el suelo, como si los pequeños fragmentos de porcelana fueran momentos y esperanzas destruidas, quebradas en mil y un pedazos que por mucho que unas, siempre falta aquel trocito perdido que impide volver a reconstruirlo todo. Me lamento por el dinero gastado que tanta falta nos hace cuando veo sus pies en mi campo de visión y su mano cruza con fuerza mi cara. Como si no fuera nada suyo, como si no me quisiera, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de goma al que le da lo que se merece.

_Aceptada. Feliz. Alegre. Comprendida. Querida. Cuidada._

-¡No sirves para nada!

Ya está, otro día más, hasta mañana, cierra la puerta de golpe, se que tendré que abrirle la puerta a altas horas de la madrugada, como siempre, borracho, agresivo, perdido.

Me agacho a recoger el plato hecho añicos del suelo y me corto un dedo con uno de los trozos, miró el pequeño corte indiferente, suspiro y con el botiquín a mano me pongo una tirita y sigo limpiado. La comida no sabe tan bien cuando comes sola, no debería haberme gastado el dinero, podría haber aprovechado cualquier cosa de la nevera que acabaría teniendo el mismo resultado.

Idiota. El único adjetivo que podría ir bien en mí ahora mismo.

6:00 A.M, Matthew volvió sobre las 3:30 de la mañana, ebrio, pero, por suerte, esta vez, demasiado ebrio como para molestarle mi presencia.

Me miro en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño, sigue ahí, la marca de su mano, intento por todos los medios esconderla con algo de maquillaje -que también sale de mis ahorros- y por suerte consigo que solo se note la marca roja en la mejilla.

Recupero mi acompañante de todas horas, mi ipod, aun que en realidad es de Cathy, ella acostumbrara a ir a todos sitios con su ipod azul.

"Me relaja" me decía "Pruébalo, ve al bosque, y escucha las canciones, no creo que haya nada mejor" me aseguraba.

La recuerdo claramente, era muy inquieta, casi como una niña, le gustaba observar y saberlo todo, era muy curiosa. De un corto -y moderno- pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros podía asegurar que sonreía con la mirada y era la persona más dulce que he conocido nunca. Alta y esbelta la miraban allá donde pasaba, con carácter decidida y juguetona, nunca creí que hubieran suficientes adjetivos para describirla. Era un como un ángel, ahora será un ángel.

Ahora yo tenía su ipod, como mi pequeño tesoro, solo a través de la música me sentía un poco más viva, un poco más yo, un poco más Naomi.

El parquin del instituto estaba como de costumbre lleno, la gente reía entre sus grupos de amigos y armaban jaleo, todos mirando a una misma dirección. Me coloco bien la vieja y desgastada bandolera sobre el hombro cuando a la lejanía veo una camiseta rosa chicle que me saluda. Alex está al otro lado del parquin con Seth al lado, saludando a un chico de su misma edad haciéndome señas para que me acerque, pero no es eso lo que más llama mi atención.

El chico al que esta saludando Seth se gira hacía mí y me sonríe desde el otro lado. Entonces, una chica baja, pálida, de cabello largo cobrizo y ondulado le tapa los ojos por detrás y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Sin darme cuenta, frunzo el ceño levemente y mis sospechas se confirman al observar, al lado de la chica pequeña 6 personas más con las mismas características que la anterior; pálidos, con ojos dorados, tensos. Mis mecanismos se ponen en marcha y mis manos empiezan a sudar por el miedo. Mi mente hace un rápido repaso sobre las palabras que alguien me dijo alguna vez. ¿Un sueño? ¿Mi imaginación? No lo sé, pero el pensamiento cruza mi mente ; _"teme a los fríos, cuidado con los fríos, teme a los vampiros"._

Doy un respingo hacia atrás cuando uno, de cabello cobrizo, alto y de complexión delgada se gira a verme, e inmediatamente uno de cabello rubio y de aspecto leonino me clava la vista también. Abro la boca y la vuelvo a cerrar sin saber qué hacer, agacho la cabeza y aprieto los puños bajo las mangas de la chaqueta, sé que mis palmas empezarán a sudar pronto. Lo son. Lo son. No hay otra explicación. Siento sus ojos clavados en mí y yo siento como las lágrimas de miedo se agolpan en mis ojos. Pero yo no lloro por estas cosas. Me muerdo el labio y salgo pitando hacía el interior del instituto.

-¡Eh! Nao, ¡Naomi! -me llama Alex corriendo hasta alcanzarme- ¿Que oc…? -dice pero repentinamente se corta y con el caliente tacto de sus manos me gira la cara- ¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunta cambiando de tema, y por una parte me alegro de que haya dejado el tema de mi escape, por otro lado no se qué excusa decirle. Ella espera seriamente analizando mi mejilla

-Era el sobrino de una vecina-le susurró, apartando de golpe su mano de mi mejilla- Me pidió que lo cuidara, y jugando, sin querer me dio-le argumento titubeando. Ni siquiera sé si mis vecinas tienen sobrinos. Alex me mira dudosa, está claro que no se lo ha creído, pero no preguntara más. Apartándome de su lado, me voy corriendo a primera clase al ver que entran de nuevo, pese a que Seth intenta saludarme con una sonrisa.

Las clases hasta el mediodía pasan sin incidentes. Me entero, por mis compañeras de clase, que los 8 chicos son los nuevos Cullen y el chico de la reserva Black; amigo de Seth y Alex, que al parecer también conocen a los Cullen; Emmett, el más robusto y Rosalie la rubia son pareja al igual que Alice la pequeña duende y Jasper el de aspecto leonino, también Edward el de cabello cobrizo y Bella la chica morena, y al igual que Jacob Black (amigo de Alex y Seth) que está con Reneesme la más joven de los Cullen de cabello cobrizo largo y ondulado.

Por suerte no coincido con ellos en ninguna de mis clase de hoy pese a que todas las chicas están deseando conocerlos, Reneesme la joven, es la más sociable de los Cullen aparte de Alice.

_Es la hora del almuerzo decido ir a buscar algo para desayunar y salir fuera._

_Al entrar veo a Alex y Seth hablando felizmente con Jacob mientras pago mi sándwich y no notan mi presencia, quienes si que la notan son los Cullen, que se han apoderado de una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta de salida al exterior, y algo burbujea en mi interior cuando los veo jugar con la comida humana de sus platos. Mis manos tiemblan de algo que reconozco como ira mezclada con miedo. "Les avisaré, tengo que avisarles de quienes están aquí, que los echen, no es seguro, son vampiros" decido de pronto y salgo corriendo por donde he entrado sin siquiera recoger el cambio._

_No sé por qué razón corro por los pasillos hasta que vislumbro la puerta del despacho del director. Pensaba en como presentarme y cómo demonios podría explicarle sin que crea que estoy loca que hay al menos 8 vampiros en su instituto, cuando aparece, literalmente de la nada, el chico de cabello color bronce frente a la puerta del director, antes que alcance el pomo._

_Del susto salto hacia atrás y toco-sin querer- la espalda del chico de cabello rubio que me observa. De mi boca sale un grito o más bien un gemido al ver su presencia contra la mía. Comienzan a temblar-me las manos._

_-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto y extrañamente mi voz sale mucho más calmada de lo que en realidad estoy, muerta de miedo- Iros de aquí- les susurró, cuando mi voz pierde la fuerza._

_-¿Como sabes lo que somos?-pregunta, ignorándome, el chico de cabello cobrizo, Edward. Si había alguna posibilidad de calmarme la he perdido, abro la boca varias veces para intentar decir algo, pero solo las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos mientras los observo a los dos, muerta de miedo, comienzo a temblar imperceptiblemente- ¡Dime!- me grita, y yo salto hacia atrás cerrando los ojos._

_-Basta, ¡Edward! Aquí no-dice de pronto alguien, abro los ojos levemente y lo que veo todavía me afecta más. Aparecen todos los demás Cullen incluido Jacob. Frente Edward, planteándolo cara está la chica rubia, la más hermosa de todas y algo de mi miedo, extrañamente desaparece en su presencia- Está muerta de miedo no seas irracional-le dice._

_Jacob aparece en un plano más cercano y me sonríe, con la joven Cullen detrás, el no puede ser un vampiro, porque estoy segura que es de la Push._

_-Naomi, eres amiga de Alex ¿verdad?-me pregunta en un tono mucho más suave, asiento ante la atenta mirada de Reneesme - ¿te importaría salir a hablar un momento?-me pregunta, y me vuelvo a poner nerviosa, él se ríe, como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando de la situación- Te dan miedo ¿verdad? A mí también me lo daría, no te preocupes, no hacen nada -me dice pero sigo sintiéndome inquieta. Me dan leves empujones hasta la salida una vez en la calle, fuera del recinto y de la vista de todos, me agarran con fuerza bruta el brazo, hasta que parece que vaya a romperse_

_-¡Para me hacéis daño!- consigo gritar, intentando soltarme con mi mano libre de su agarre de hierro. Estamos en las profundidades del bosque, me siguen estirando con fuerza, noto como mi brazo cruje y yo grito asustada. El Cullen que me estira se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa y sus ojos se han vuelto rojos, ya no queda ni rastro del dorado apacible de antes, su sonrisa se a curvado en una mueca burleta y agresiva. Los demás Cullen y el joven Quileute sonríen apartados del círculo. _

_Edward se acerca de pronto a mí, con una sonrisa maligna, abre la boca y se acerca a mi cuello-No deberías saber nada. _

-¡Naomi!

Abro los ojos sobresaltada, se me corta la respiración y el corazón me retumba en los oídos, miro desconcertada a Alex frente mi, al principio atisbo color rojizo en sus ojos pero al parpadear sus ojos vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre. Ella me mira extrañada

-¿Has estado todo el rato aquí? No te he visto en la cafetería almorzando-me dice con una mueca de preocupación.

Ella sigue hablándome, yo desvió la mirada un segundo hacia los Cullen que entran al aula con la más joven, Reneesme, se despiden de ella entre risas y abrazos, todo eso mientras el de cabello cobrizo no aparta la mirada de mi. Trago nerviosamente todavía sin poder controlar mi corazón desbocado y bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-Toma Naomi-me dice Alex y me tiende una barrita- Te la he comprado, me imaginaba que si no habías pasado por la cafetería no habrías comido nada, ¿has vuelto a venir sin dinero?- suspira ella, y aunque como siempre, suelo ignorarla y contestarle muy pocas veces ella sigue hablándome.

Aparto la mano de Alex, intentando no ser muy brusca cuando veo que Edward se acerca a la mesa donde estamos Alex y yo, bajo un poco más la mirada y espero que solo quiera ir a otra mesa, atemorizada.

-Alex- dice Edward parado en frente.

Mi mente colapsa de pronto y salto de la silla haciendo un gran alboroto, ni siquiera ha dicho mi nombre peor el corazón me late rápido. Con los ojos fijos en la pared y intentando no enfocar mi vista en Edward y todos los demás Cullen y alumnos que me miran-incluida Alex- recojo mi mochila con rapidez del suelo, murmuro algo parecido a "me voy a casa" para que Alex no se preocupe y salgo pitando de la clase, encontrándome con el profesor en la puerta, y aun que me llama para vuelva a entrar en la clase o tendrá consecuencias yo le ignoro. Camino con paso acelerado por los pasillos, sin estar del todo tranquila.

-Naomi-oigo que me llaman y al levantar la vista me encuentro con Seth-¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunta y en su voz hay un tono de preocupación, como si de verdad le preocupara _Querida. Cuidada. Amada _-¿Porque estas tan asustada? -me pregunta preocupado, maldigo porque él se haya dado cuenta y compongo una sonrisa lo más natural que puedo

-No, no me ocurre nada-aseguro- Seth...-murmuro suavemente y me muerdo el labio

-Dime-me dice dulcemente, y me sorprende que me haya oído y la dulzura que desprende su voz, y la sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro angelical cuando he pronunciado su nombre.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido ayer, cuando nos conocimos... No estoy acostumbrada a estar con mucha gente y me pongo nerviosa-le miento descaradamente- No… no me gusta que me toquen y me sorprendió.- digo titubeando y a pesar de que en su rostro vuelvo a ver un poco de ese dolor profundo lo disimula bien con una sonrisa un poco más triste que la anterior

-No te preocupes cielo-me dice ¡cielo! me ha llamado cielo! - me conformo con que podamos ser buenos amigos a partir de ahora.


End file.
